spirit_riding_free_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Butch LePray
Butch LePray is, according to a legend told by Fito, the most dangerous bandit on the frontier, the scourge of stagecoaches and banks from Sarsparilla to Calliope Bay. He appears out of nowhere and robs folks blind. He has no mercy. He takes everything. He vanishes. Some say he's not even a man, just a shadow. Some even say he has no soul. No one has ever come close to catching him, because no one has ever seen his face and lived."Lucky and the No-Good Outlaw Butch LePray" The fierce bandit Butch—in actuality a woman—posed as a meek, bespectacled bookkeeper from Spring Falls named Jane to rob El Circo Dos Grillos with two accomplices as the circus performed in Dos Caras. In the process, Butch befriended and earned the trust of Lucky, and learned that Lucky was a Prescott of the famous JP & Sons Railroad. Butch hatched a plan to kidnap Lucky for ransom, but was thwarted when Lucky used her circus skills to escape her bindings and unhitch Butch's escape wagon, which careened into a ravine. Butch survived the crash and vowed revenge on Lucky. The following year, Butch robbed a stagecoach, and inside saw a newspaper reporting the upcoming Prescott–Flores wedding and including a picture of Lucky and her family outside the Prescott house, giving Butch vital clues as to Lucky's location and an opportune date to strike."Lucky and the Cousin Caper" On the date of the wedding, when Lucky failed to appear at the church on time with the rings, Jim went back to the house to see what was keeping her. He was horrified to see his daughter tied to a chair in the parlor, right next to Butch LePray. Rooster, one of Butch's goons, grabbed Jim, and she told him that she had unfinished business with him and Lucky."Lucky and the Wayward Wedding" Butch left Lucky in the house under Rooster's watch, and sneaked aboard a JP & Sons Railroad train with two other henchmen and Jim as her captive. Her plan to rob the train of the money in its safe was thwarted by Lucky and Grayson, who had a "score to settle" with Butch, since Butch had murdered Grayson's father, Judge Merle Grayson, some years prior while breaking out of prison in Los Bujos. With the train stopped, Butch was arrested by the sheriff, as she was taken away at the depot in Miradero."Lucky and the Railroad Ransom" Quotes * "Leave the horse, he's too wild. I'll handle the girl." * "Don't need these anymore." off glasses * "Shut up!" Lucky * "Don't move a muscle and we won't have any trouble." * "I'll see you again, Lucky Prescott. And when I do, you won't be lucky any more." vowing revenge on Lucky * "Lucky Prescott, Got ya!" to make her move on Lucky. * (Jim: "Who are you? What are you doing with my daughter?") "Name's Butch LePray, and we've got some unfinished business." (Lucky: "Nooo!") before credits * "Now I remember your father, he had that same look on his ratty little face, right before he met his maker." to throw [[Grayson] off the train.] * "You just don't know when to quit, do you!" Behind the scenes Jane "Butch" LePray is voiced by Katey Sagal. Trivia *There are several foreshadowings to Jane's true nature as Butch LePray. **While Fito tells the girls about the legend of Butch LePray, he states “Some say he’s not even a man. He’s just a shadow.” Turns out, Butch LePray is actually a woman. **Lucky ties some cans together and ties them to a couple of trees to set as an alarm when LePray comes. Jane gets herself caught in the rope of cans. Since she is Butch LePray, surely she’s trying to sabotage the alarm. **When Jane learns that Lucky is a member of the Prescott family, who owns the JP and Sons Railroad, she makes a brief smirk hinting her new plan to kidnap Lucky for ransom. **When Lucky sees the bandits robbing the circus caravan, Jane urges to follow them. As Lucky follows the bandits all the way to the town of Dos Caras, Jane suddenly shows up to help her. It becomes clear that Jane has set a trap on Lucky. **Just before Jane reveals she’s Butch LePray, when she and Lucky are cornered by the bandits, Lucky recognizes them as the same two men who informed Fito that they were pursuing a bandit who attacked Jane. Some may even wonder why those men didn’t help Jane if she needed it most. References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Riders Category:Leaders Category:Culprits Category:Bandits none